Freedom Flight
by kisekinokage
Summary: AU- Can you actually find wings to fly away from your fate and find your long lost freedom, free of the tainted darkness ? What if Zero is no mere vampire but something of entirely different species .Selfish desires will start a forbidden war and light in the darkness ever so slowly glows in wait .KxZ
1. Chapter 1

Vampire knight does not belong to me ;)

**29/11/14 - edited for minor mistakes .**

~Lost being ~

This is an alternative universe where everything is practically the same except one fact that makes it different .In this vampire knight universe, humans and vampires are not the only species present on earth instead we have over hundred thousand different creatures from elves and fairies to demons and vampires. Of course the strongest on the current known and existing species are the vampires due to their long bloodline history and frightening powers they are hailed as the strongest out of the supernatural. Humans are the most common, often seen as easy prey for many mythical creatures till one day where they obtained magical powers and capabilities to forge destructive weapons and to strike down their once fear predators becoming hunters. Humans gained this ability by drinking the blood of a divine beast said to have fallen from heaven. Initially what the being wanted was to help alleviate the pain and fear of the humans but the outcome was entirely different from what he wanted .His species ended up being hunted to the brink of extinction becoming a lost species. A war between the mythical and the natural then broke out. Many of he supernatural were hunted and killed while humans were preyed .The war only ended when the one out of the remaining of the lost species denoted itself and erased everything within 100 kilometers at the height of the war destroying everything in its path. This led to a temporary stalemate in the war as both sides suffered devastating consequences. There has been efforts to restore peace between the two sides but progress was extremely slow due to conflicting ideals and thinking and thus the fight between the hunted and the hunter still continues on till today .

Cross academy.

A loud chilling howl can be heard from the outskirts of the school compound .The full moon shining ominously in the cloudless night sky only serves to increase tension in the darkness .The figure on the bed shifted slightly his peaceful night disturbed. Soft breathing become hurried and ragged, silky silver strands drenched in sweat clinging onto the figure's pale porcelain face. His movements become more desperate the white sheets becoming a mess due to his struggling before all everything stilled as amethyst eyes shot open.

Zero pushed his tried self from the soft sheets, leaning his head on the headboard an arm over his eyes attempting to calm himself down from the nightmare.

"What a joke …"

Zero Kiryuu is a hunter, a hunter turned vampire .A Ex-human .Its both a disgrace to himself and his kind not that others feel the same but to zero it was a sin that he had to carry .Well ,an additional sin to the one he already had to carry .So far nobody knew his secret ,heck even he wish he could forget that part of himself but apparently he would need to leave the world of living to do that which he doesn't plan to anytime soon .

'3 months in a row huh …even in death you still make my life miserable 'Zero sighed softly.

Flashback 

Rido Kuran stood in all his glory a smug look on his face as he stared down on the prefect standing opposite of him, Bloody Rose pointed directly at him. Not a word was uttered between the two as they waited for each other to strike. Kaname watched the scene with calculative eyes before launching an attack on his uncle .A hearty laugh erupted as the male dodged the blow by leaping into the air, carelessly putting himself in the line of fire .Zero raised his gun ,fingers on the trigger .Rido's face shown his shock and surprise at his current predicament before it turned in the bewilderment and glee .His eyes bore into zero's as he conveyed his dying message .

'To think you still have not told anyone ,or more surprisingly no nobody found out of it yet .Shizuka should be lucky to have a sip of you ." Zero faltered slightly, a look of panic passed through his eyes before he pulled the trigger obliterating the other to shards disappearing into the wind.

Flashback end 

Zero swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Checking the room and locking the door and pulling the curtains over.' This is going to hurt …' Zero braced himself hands on his bed clutching the sheets like his life depended on it as his face contorted in pain .His back muscles rippled as the right side protruded slightly.

'My god this is horrible …'Zero whimpered, focusing his command to his dormant hidden power. Pain shot up his body like a bullet. Zero crashed head first onto his bed, beads of perspiration tricking down his face as white feathers with silver highlights cascade down .The Soft feathery wing stretched out to the end of the room in its magnificent wake surrounded by an ethereal glow pulsing with ungodly power .Zero laid his head on his bed too worn out to move .As if apologizing for the traumatic pain it caused the wing folded around the body covering his tired body .Stroking the white feathers of his wings ,zero visibly relaxed in its gentle hold .

"At least this part of me is still normal …"The boy spoke to no one is particular as he continues to smooth his fingers through his wing stretching the muscles that he kept contracted for the last week. After an hour of stretching and cleaning, Zero deem his wing still functional and well .Waving a hand in the air ,his wing disappeared in a pulse of light .

'Why can't the extraction be easy too ..Whatever ,Yuki and that bastard is coming back tomorrow .Better get some shut-eye in preparation ..' Stifling a yawn, the boy collapse back onto his bed falling in a deep sleep ,the white feathers in the room shattering into bits of light .

Cross academy 

A black sleek limousine pulled over at the gates of the academy. A pair of siblings alighted from the vehicle .The girl had a bright and excited smile while the matured male only had a upturn of his lips as they watch a long haired blonde adult rushing towards them with open arms.

"YUKIIIII, KANAME!" Kaname took a step to the side as the blonde crashed onto his sister, hugging the life out of her .In the end ,Kaname could only treat the girl like a sister unable to bring himself to take the next step in their relationship to which Yuki undertook and accepted the fact that her brother did not love her more than siblings do .Yuki greeted her father lovingly before she looked over the blonde's man shoulder ,attempting to look for something or someone .

"Chairman?" Kaien looked at his daughter before smiling brightly already knowing what his Yuki wanted to know.

"Zero went to stables, he said he would be coming slightly late." Yuki huffed in annoyance.

"I'm not surprise if he told me he wants to marry lily on day. Seriously can't he visit me first before tending to his horse? We have not seen each other for 3 months …"Yuki grumbled under her breath, earning a chuckle from Kaien and a small smile on Kaname's face.

"Wipe that smile of your face bastard, Its annoying and unnerving."A cool yet slightly amused voice cut through the air. Yuki snapped her head in the direction of the voice to see her brother walking towards them .

"Wow "Yuki cant help but shrill in delight as her brother strode over abet reluctantly. Kaname couldn't help but admire the other who look extremely beautiful when he chose to take care in his appearance .The prefect was wearing a white open hoodie over a navy blue shirt, dark blue skinny jeans outlining his curves well and blue sneakers.

Yuki leapt into zero's arms to which the other returned, a pleased smile on his face .Kaname tore his eyes from the heartwarming scene instead choosing to address the chairman ."How's the situation ?"

kaien sighed tiredly at the question asked. "Not good, there has been report around school of beasts being sighted around the campus, though zero has been rather efficient in dispatching them so far ,I'm not sure whether we could keep this up for long .The numbers are not small and the recent intruder was a rank S minotaur ."

"Looks like someone is trying to bring down the school."Kaname deduced.

"I'm not sure that's all to it though. "The man replied, Kaname rose a brow in question prompting the other to explain .

"It looks like they are also searching for something or someone on the campus, there has been reports of break-ins but nothing has been stolen nor has anyone been attacked directly, often it was just exchange of blows or words ."

"I see "

The group head towards the school building, with Yuki and Zero infront discussing and chatting about various things that happened in the past 3 months.

"Neh Zero , have you heard about the recently discovered Rank SSS species? Aido-senpai was blabbing about how great of an achievement or finding it was."

"What is it?"Zero prompted seemingly interested in the topic.

"Seraph "Zero paused in his steps as he registered the word not noticing that Yuki was already steps infront of him.

"Zero what's wrong ?'' Yuki asked worriedly as the sliver-haired boy started trembling slightly before he raised his head adopting a calm façade.

"Nothing, where do you hear it from ?"

"Sheesh zero ,if you wanted to know more just ask ,all is the mighty zero just didn't want to admit that I am smarter than you ."Yuki teased wiggling a finger infront of zero.

"Like real, so are you going to tell me or not? "Annoyance was clearly spelled on zero's face as he glared at the female.

"That's better, hmm I think it was in some research achieves found in an abandon mansion in Italy something about fallen, divine being that started and ended the war so they ranked it SSS due to the amount of destruction caused in the war 10 years ago that put it to end ."

"I see …"The topic ended there and then as Yuki change the subject to some pranks that they pulled on Aido .

Night class dorm 

The place was kept sparkling clean by the residents of the night class mainly made up of vampires and a few other night species like werewolves and zombies. Having their luggage already arrived earlier, not much unpacking had to be done as they went to they separate rooms for a shower and change while zero and the chairman went to get dinner ready . The nobles would only arrive later the week due to individual commitments.

Kaname fresh out of the showers, took his prepared attire on the bed and begin to dress .His mind drifting to the earlier conversation between Yuki and zero .It was strange that the discovery of the seraph would bring such a shock to Kiryuu .It was as if he knew something about it .Kaname knew something was up .It cannot be a mere coincidence that the school would be invaded by both creatures and rouge hunters once the announcement about the seraph was made ,it just cant be a simple coincidence ,the attacks seem coordinated and plan supposedly by someone who obviously had power and control over a variety od species . Maybe he would confront Kiryuu later about it oh the irony of not wanting to talk to him yet having to. Kaname mused as he stepped out of the door heading towards the dinning room .

Dinner was surprisingly civil; no exchange of smart insults, screw ups, fighting nothing .it was a peaceful and serene dinner. Toga Yagari was there during dinner occasionally casting weary glances at the two vampires and a worried one towards Zero. Yuki and Kaien tried to hold conversations but both Kiryuu and I replied with answers that ended the talk there and then .Eventually the two gave up and dinner was ate in silence .after the meal I followed Kiryuu to his room .of course I didn't get far before having a gun pointed at my temple .

"What do you want Kuran ?"Zero snarled in irritation at having being followed. 'For god's sake I want to sleep.'

Kaname looked at zero for a minute before replying with a stoic expression."I merely wish to question you about the recent attacks." and your reaction to the seraphs. Zero clicked his tongue in annoyance before lowering his gun and walking towards the balcony knowing that the other would follow .

"Spill" A cold straight to the point demand.

Though I refuse to be ordered this way, my curiosity suppressed my urge to growl at his insolence .Meeting his gaze I replied.

"Did those who trespassed the campus seem strange in any way to you ?" He looked shock at the question ,before avoiding my eyes seemingly in thought about something before those charming amethyst eyes widen in realization .

"They all have a strange look in their eyes, they have their own conscious but they seem to be controlled or influence in a certain way by an outside power."

Wow, I think that is the most he had said to me since we first met in one sentence .

"I see." That means I was right there is something dark involved in this .As I ponder about the next step and possible reasoning to the current situation ,Kiryu begin to make his way to the door .Just then I realize I still have one question in my mind I reached out touching his right shoulder blade slightly .

"Crashed!" Kiryu spun around so fast that I couldn't get out of the way before I was send crashing to the floor with the boy on top of me .My hand still throbbing in an angry red from the hit .It looks like I touch a sensitive spot, though …

"Bastard …" An insult broke my train of thoughts as I looked up .My wine red eyes meeting his amethyst ones .I was stunned by his angelic looks ,enhanced by the gentle moonlight seeping in from the gaps of the velvet curtains .To say I was entranced would be an understatement I was utterly mesmerized .

"Kuran do you want me to dig your eyes out? "Zero threatened, annoyed and pissed at his current predicament of being caught under the heated and lust filled gaze of his nemesis.

"It would certainly help if you would get off of me ."Zero looked down and at the other's face a few times before finally registering the gravity of the situation. ' Shit shit, what was I doing!'

Kaname looked smug at the blushing teen, his cheeks tinted a light pink it was a sight he plans to see again .The usually rebellious and angered teen blushing. Still Though the sight is nice to watch, the position we are in is not that uncomfortable, it is certainly unnerving to have you're once love rival straddling you. Zero got off in a rush, gave a fast apology unbecoming of him before rushing off supposedly to his room.

Pushing himself of the ground, kaname flexed his fingers, recalling the feeling he felt when he touched the other. Is it me or was there a bone that was no suppose to be there ?" Kaname flexed his fingers recalling the sensation he felt in wonder.

Somewhere distant

"My lord ,we have found the information you wanted ."

A figure fully clothed in black stood up from his throne walking over to the file flipping through the pages for something that would possibly be looked passed by the ordinary eye .A smile broke out of the figures face, his sharp canines gleaming in contrast to the shadows around him ,before a mechanical laughter range through the night .

The page that brought the beginning of a new war:

"There has been a confirmation of a rank of beings that surpass the norm and only one species has been classified in this category that is still in existence .

Rank X –drakulard (**extinct** )

Rank X –Orochi (**extinct **)

Rank X-White crow (**extinct** )

Rank X-Exceed (**extinct**)

Rank X-Black seraph (**1 remaining**)"

~The End of chapter 1 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire knight-Freedom Flight Chapter 2

After 3 months I finally found time to write this muahahahah ;D

**Warning : This story is Yaoi ,don't like don't read ~ **

Enjoy !~

* * *

Forested area 

Zero ran into the forest between the night dorms and the chairman's living quarters. Once he was assured that he was indeed alone, he walked towards his favourite spot under the tree before slumping to the group still shaken by the ordeal .His left arm stretching across his chest to his right shouder blade touching and feeling the hump located there .His secret that he tried so hard to keep under wraps was on the verge of escaping after just one encounter. Just that one-minute encounter, to say he was frustrated would be an understatement, Zero was livid.

"Who did he think he is,that blood-sucking bastard."

Zero's thoughts wondered off to the incident between him and Kaname a few moments back, that sumg look, his overpowering scent, that muscular and toned body...

An alluring blush resurfaced on Zero's face which he desperately forced it back down.

'What was I thinking?' Zero groaned in frustration at his thoughts.

"I'm behaving like a love-struck girl."

The grounds were abandoned, free of humans who were oblivious to the supernatural as well as the supernaturals who were currently buried in books in their classes .The moon shone brightly in the starless sky, alone in its task to keep the black sky lit for the inhabitants below just like the sliver man basking in the moonlight who too is alone in shouldering his burden.

'What to do …' Zero pondered about the situation at hand .The sanctuary records that the seraphs, to their last breath tried to keep hidden from preying eyes and curious minds were being unraveled at this moment, sooner or later those who seek the lost powers of the seraphs will come hunting for what scarce number of seraphs left in the world

'But none of that would have been as important as the last recorded finding of the forbidden rank X species.' Zero knew what trouble that knowledge would bring not knowing that the ancient secret had already fallen to the wrong hands.

"Like a Pandora's box" He whispered to no one in particular. A shiver ran through his body at the implication of such knowledge being misuse.

An ominous feeling descended on Zero's resting spot closely followed by a deep reverberating chuckle of amusement.

"Yes boy. It was a Pandora's box.A treasure,very worth finding indeed."

The voice was mocking,laced with fascination and curiosity.

Zero was immediately on his feet, his amethyst eyes focused and alert. The hairs on his body tingling with anticipation at the prospect of a fight. Perfect for taking out his frustration on. The trees swayed along with the howling winds as the dark night sky turned a deep blood red. The atmosphere turned from a relaxing haven to an ominous feeling of danger. Black smog began to fill the area with its presence, creeping up towards the silver haired man like a predator stalking its prey.

Zero could sense the horrible feeling of dread as he took a hesitant step back from the approaching smog. Like coiling tentacles,the black smog morph into shadowy limbs each stretching and reaching out towards him. Zero whipped out his prized gun from its holster and wasted no time in shooting off the offending limbs,which like injured animals retreated slightly when the sliver bullets gazed their slippery and ghostly exterior.

Shot after shot was fired, the prized weapon was now smoking on its end due to its continuous thoroughly spent, Zero realized that his offensive endeavor has no effect on the approaching shadow which not only seemed undaunted by his actions but was also getting bolder which each attempt. Zero backtracked as the limbs crawled their way towards him,their movements told him whatever he needed to know.

He was targeted. He was prey. Nothing more,nothing less.

A scowl appeared on his face as he weight his options. Escaping seemed like the best option at that point in time but his pride wouldn't let him take the easier way out without putting a dent on itself. This situation is just plain disadvantageous for him. Caught in his mussing and indecisive thoughts, he let his guard down for a moment completely forgetting what let to his current predicament in the first place. That was his first mistake which thus lead to his downfall …

Black long limbs seized him from all directions, wrapping around his arms and legs .The feeling of silk cloth ran over his skin as the black glistening tentacles made their way around his tugged harshly at the offending limbs only to be yanked apart from all sides the curls tightening and more restricting as he resisted. Zero was now bounded and suspended in the air with no means to escape as his movements were sealed off the the could do nothing but one thing.

He cursed.

'What is wrong with me today?!'

"Fucking piece of shit!" He kicked out his leg in frustration only for them to be lifted and pulled away,spreading his legs around the thighs. Zero gasped as he felt a foreign feeling creeping its way up his skin,digging its way pass his clothes leaving a cooling sensation on his skin which he cringed in disgust in response to.

The taunting voice resounded from the darkness surrounding him.

"Boss didn't say I couldn't have a taste on the job." Zero growled at the implication. A warm hand came into contact with the bare skin of his left cheek caressing it gently. Zero snapped his head to the side, fighting his way out of the foreign touch.

"Aren't you feisty? No matter I would just have fun with you before I hunt for the runaway angel hiding in this filthy compound." Zero eyes widened at the knowledge that the creature leaked. He knew exactly what they are looking for now. He tried to hide his surprised but his attempts were rendered unsuccessful as the unidentified creature caught the look of understanding that flashed passed in his eyes.

"Oh? You know don't you,Where this forbidden creature is?" The voice sounded smug,reminding Zero of how Kaname was like previously when Yuki used to hung on and on about him.

For some reason,it pisses him off.

He snarled in response."I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm sure we could reach an understanding soon." Zero could make up the wide smile on the creature's face .The razor sharp white teeth and red glowing eyes staring at him inches away from his face .He had no idea what the 'thing' was talking about and he didn't have to think hard to know that it would end terribly. Terribly for him.

He tried to convince himself that whatever the monstrosity was planning it cannot worst that the pain he had gone through in his current life .The betrayal, the loss and the despair .Yet,it only serve to make him panic more,causing him to shrink back behind the walls of steel he had around his mind and heart.

It was then that he felt it .The cool slippery sensation winding its way towards his crotch, curling round and round like a collar around his length before giving him a good jerk causing Zero to cried out involuntarily at the pain and disgust he felt.

Then it hit him what the jerk was trying to do to him.

With newfound strength, Zero lashed out using the force of his sudden movements to flip and twist in the air landing a strong strike on the what it seem to the face of the creature as it gave a screeched on pain.

Zero relished the feeling of solid ground beneath his feet as the creature loosen his grip .The creature was mad, Zero knew that much .The red glowing eyes were now filled with hysterical anger and Zero could see why, he broke the other's teeth .All of them.

"You!" The creature lashed out. Zero moved.

_**There is no time.**_

The shadowy limbs were morphing into claws.

_**This isn't fantasy, or a dream **_

Teeth were regrown, elongated to their longest.

_**This is reality .To survive is to fight.**_

The black creature charged and Zero acted on his instincts to survive as the dangerous weapons came to close to cutting his head clean off. His hidden nature took away his rational thinking,as the seals on his latent powers were unconsciously removed .His right shoulder trembled before a pure white wing erupted in a whirl of white light blinding the creature. Zero's eyes turned a cool steel blue as frigid as ice,his face devoid of any expression as in a daze.

"An angel?" The creature whispered,amused as he jumped back from the winged man.

The black shadow then did a double take. His eyes widening from the sheer power he sensed rolling off the other's body.

"No …Not an angel." The creature paused,hesitation evident in on its face "Nor a seraph, at least not all."

Zero raised his hand, the creature tensed .It couldn't move at all. An overwhelming sense of dread surged through the creature's body as its blood red-eyes were stared down by cold ice.

"**Disappear" **and all was left was patch of grey dust, blown way by the night breeze as the red sky returned to its midnight blue hue .The white angelic wing disappeared just as quickly as it appeared as steps were heard from a distance. Kaname and the chairman both make their appearance at the sight. With the esteemed president of the night class looking over the surroundings with a critical eye.

Kaname and Cross took in the sight infront of them, Zero standing in the middle of the forest road, the smell of burning and destroyed trees that surrounded the area.

'Something happen.' Kaname deduced as he took note of red-hot scotches were seen on the barren ground.

The chairman instead inquired about his son's well being in a rush.

"Zero? Zero-rin, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"…" Silence met his words.

"Zero?" The chairman flinched when his eyes met the cool blue of his adopted son. Those eyes hid nothing but emptiness within its depth. The familiar amethyst hue replaced by cold ice. Kaname noticed the chairman's silence a moment later making his way towards the duo only to stop in his track as he felt an ungodly presence in the surroundings matching his own in both power and historical importance. Kaname felt an irresistible pulled towards the one responsible for the incredible sensation that he was feeling. His fangs making themselves known as he made his way towards his target .The soft pale skin unmarred and unmarked calling out towards his inner beast which he promptly answered with a low growl .His teeth scraping the surface of that delicious milky skin only to be harshly pushed away. Kaname roared .His senses only returned when his blood-wined eyes met wide fearful amethyst.

'Zero'

They held each other's gaze for only a moment before they broke apart as Zero collapsed into the hold of his foster parent.

* * *

Unknown place 

Zero groaned as he swung his legs off the bed, attempting to sit up straight before lying back down on the fluffy bedding as his head split into two due to the pain. The soft covers under his stressed out and aching body felt like cool water, the silk sliding over his palms causing him to shiver at the pleasant sensation.

'Wait, My bed isn't this comfy.' Zero didn't know whether it was the thought that he caught by that perverted monster or the thought that he might be in the Bastard's room that caused him to shot up of bed fully awake and alert.

Zero took in the lavish interior of the room he was in, confirming his second theory about his whereabouts. Zero's head snapped towards the door when it creaked, revealing the master of the room standing at the doorway, dressed in his pristine white night-class uniform, observing the figure currently sitting on his bed. Zero didn't give the other a chance to explain,he just want to get out of this place now,and he proceeded to do just that.

Zero made his way to the door with hurried steps,only to be stopped as Kaname stretched his arm out, blocking the exit. Zero balled his fists in irritation .He didn't even want to know why he was here,his instinct were telling him to get away and Zero full heartedly agrees to the decision.

"Move aside Kuran" Zero snarled at the other male. Kaname didn't budge even Zero tried to force his way past the door,his patience wearing thin as his hand moved instinctually towards bloody rose concealed within his uniform only to be stopped as his wrist was seized in a rather painful grip.

"Kiryu don't forget who is in-charge here,know your place."Kaname hissed suddenly remaindered of the reason why he didn't like the other in the first place. The blatant disrespect the other display always grates on his nerves.

Zero nearly whimpered at the tone Kaname used on him. Nearly. He didn't know why, but he was utterly disgusted at the prospect of bowing down to his enemy. Instead he chalked the feeling to the back of his mind, giving Kaname a look of annoyance and anger.

"I'm not one of your dogs Kuran." Zero smirked as Kaname growled at the disrespected directed to him. Zero brushed past the other who narrowed his eyes at the retreating back before morphing to a look of surprise and shock.

"Why can't I control him?" The question as left unanswered as Zero disappeared down the hallway.

Kaname stood at the entrance to his room, stunned that his powers did not work on the teen before moving towards his bed only to stop dead on his tracks. Reaching a hand out,he grabbed the object of his attention by the tip of its tail.

The dim lights of the room reflected off the object giving it a pale holy shine,the material soft against his fingers as Kaname glides them through white hairs.

Kaname recognized the softness and allure of the feather anywhere being one of the original vampires.

"Zero what could you be possibly hiding in that façade of yours? What expression would you make when I unwrapped your hidden secrets?" Kaname whispered the question into the darkness of his room,the glowing feather resting innocently on his palm.

* * *

Zero's dorms

Zero made his way to his room in a hurried pace,before collapsing on his bed inhaling his scent and the familiar surroundings of his room. Zero played back the events that occurred in the last few hours,only to be stopped at one juncture in his mind .Zero widened his eyes as his body trembled.

"Why can't I remember?" All Zero could recall was the fight, Kaname attempting to bite him and waking up in his enemy's quarters. The missing scene of the creature's apparent defeat caused Zero some discomfort. His mind was a jumbled mess as he tried to recall the incident only for his head to explode in pain.

"Why?" The question echoed through his room,with no reply given. Zero can't help but to feel unease at not knowing what at transpired during the fight that led to the creature's demise for he knew that it would not spell a happy ending for him.

~Chapter End ~

* * *

**Please Review ,Favourite and Follow !~ **

_Look forward to the next chapter ! _


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire knight –Freedom Flight

Beware of the use of OCs here though they don't play any major parts so no worries:)

so as a Christmas gift ,a super long chapter ! :D Hope you enjoy it ~

**~The Christmas Dance of the Seraph ~**

Gentle rays seeped through the thin curtains, softly cradling the sleeping figure on the dimly lit room .A gentle breeze soon followed in its step causing a few stray strands of sliver silk to fall down the man's face, tickling his nose. With a twitch, Zero brushed the sliver strand away before stretching his arms, popping the joints and the tiredness away. However before he could do anything more, his bedroom door snapped open with an unwelcomed loud bang.

"Zero-rin!" Zero twitched in annoyance as he gave his hardest glare at the man at the door .He knew what is coming instinctively and proceeded to counter the threat to his sanity.

"Chairman, You better have a good reason waking me up this early ." Zero grumbled, his head pounding due to the rude awakening .He cracked his knuckles for good measure to show his unhappiness.

The chairman scratched the back of his head awkwardly before replying.

"Of course of course, we are going shopping!" He exclaimed joyfully. The look Zero gave him send chills down his back as he unconsciously moved back at the glare directed at him.

"Oh …Shopping eh..I think you might need to add a few bandages and ointments when I'm done with you." With that Zero pounced on his adoptive father fully intent on exerting his revenge.

This was how the entire school compound was awakened by a unified alarm call on the day before the Eve of Christmas.

* * *

Zero ignored the whining man seated at the table instead focusing solely on his meal and his sister who had decided the join them for breakfast. Zero found it hard to concentrate on the conversation with his mind pounding every second.

He wondered where this was attributed to yesterday's event .He had to be discreet now in everything he does including trying to contact the oracles at the ruins.

"Zero, you are going to the Christmas ball right?" Yuki asked. Zero pinned her with a stare while the female gave him a hopeful smile.

"No." Yuki immediately sulked at Zero's answer. However, her eyes darted towards her father who nodded discretely at her causing a determined grin to appear on her face. Zero raised a brow at the interaction between the two, a growing feeling of dread in his stomach before he was man-hauled out of the door and on his way to the city.

"Kaname-sama!" Aido shouted enthusiastically in greeting as the man appeared in the doorway.

With all the members settled in their seats ready for breakfast to be served. Takuma took it as his cue to start a conversation. He hoped that they actually prepared for it seeing that it was the first time that a joint celebration was going to be held as the threat to their security have been removed when Rido was destroyed.

"Are you guys done preparing for the Christmas ball?" He asked Cross academy Christmas ball is held annually every year on the eve of Christmas where both the night class and Day class will get together for a night of song and dance to celebrate the end of the year. Many were looking forward to the ball this year as it was a sign of peace.

The night class buzzed their plans to each other, sharing and hinting their ideas for presents to each other. Everyone was busy with their respective conversation all except for one man whose thoughts drift back to the day of his feeling on the white feather still lingering in the tips of his fingers.

'Interesting, I wonder what more you are hiding Zero-kun .' Kaname mused before rising out of his seat heading to his study. Takuma noticed his leader leaving, mind anywhere but his body but made no move to call after the other knowing that Kaname was occupied at the moment.

* * *

Zero had no idea what to make of the day after being subjected to a day of noon-stop shopping with his eccentric father and enthusiastic sister. The day when passed quickly like every other day but nonetheless it didn't ease his sense of unease as if the worse has yet to come. Zero wished he could return to the academy to brood over this feeling but before he could voice up his thoughts he was shove into the dressing room of the shop without even knowing that he walked into one .A pile of clothes shove into his arms before he was locked in.

'What did I do to deserve this? 'He planned on discarding them immediately.

"Try those on, or we are not leaving this place!" Yuki shouted excitedly yet resolutely having guessed what Zero wanted to do. With no choice but to obey, Zero groaned.

'This is why I hate shopping!'

Unbeknownst to those below, an ominous shadow stood imposingly atop of the building overlooking the busy shopping district below .His amethyst unfeeling eyes trained on the other who was pulled into a decorated shop, the colorful bags slipping off his hands and onto the concrete floor. Another pale looking girl soon joined the mysterious figure, a amused smile on her porcelain face.

"I never knew why you were so focused on him .Now I see the resemblance, you sure you won't stab us on the back? I wonder how my nails would feel on that unmarred skin?" The women chuckled lightly as she shared her thoughts with her companion, her ruby red eyes staring intently at Zero who leaned onto the display glass refusing to carry the additional bags. Caught in her musing, she didn't notice a hand strike out at her until the last second.

The amethyst-eyed male glared at his struggling prey in his hand, his eyes turning red and hard.

"Watch what you say, Imir .Or there won't be a next time ."The now identified women nodded her head frantically as the hand tightened on her throat before letting go completely, dropping her to the ground. Imir breathed deeply, trying to get air back into her lungs. She send a frightening look to her companion who only look back at the streets in their target.

'What a monster.'

The male knew what his companion thought of him but paid her no mind .His loyalty is to no one but himself, only his contract to his boss prevents him from acting on his own violation. Lastly, the only thing he cares about is the seraphs.

'Commence the mission." The figure spoke in a low voice devoid of emotion. His amethyst eyes still locked onto Zero's form.

Zero looked up from his position unable to shake the foreboding feeling from his mind .His mind pounding in pain, zero moaned as the pain got more intense.

'What is going on …' His head was screaming in discomfort while his wing throbbed in pain. Zero sincerely hope it was just a bad day and not a premonition of the things to come.

Yuki having heard Zero's discomfort placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Are you okay Zero?"

"I'm fine, there is nothing for you to worry about." Yuki knowing that her brother is stubborn didn't relent.

"Are you sure Zero?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying .The frown on your face makes you look old." He teased

Yuki huffed in annoyance.

"Fine." Zero sighed at the retreating figure of her sister while rubbing circles on his temples in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

'The pain is getting on my nerves.'

The academy was decorated in multi-colored Christmas lights, each shining brightly against the dark background of the night. Everyone was looking forward to the next day where the celebration would be held. Everyone except Zero whose expression became darker each time the celebration was mentioned.

Currently it was time to escort the night class to their classes and Zero didn't have the patience with the squealing girls tonight especially with the pain still present in his head.

Zero tried to hold back a bark as the girls continue their noisy chatter.

"I wonder what the Aido-senpai would wear tomorrow, I can't wait!"

"I hope that I would be able to dance with Takuma-san"

Then the stars of the ongoing discussion arrive as the gates squeak open.

"KYAAAAA ! Idol-senpai! Please marry me!"

"Kaname-san looks beautiful today too!"

Tick marks begin to pop their way above Zero's head.

"Takuma-senpai !" The silverette clenched his teeth and fist.

"RUKIA-SAN PLEASE LOOK HERE!" A male voice screeched out.

Zero lost his cool at that exact moment he heard that statement.

"SHUT UP! GET BACK IN LINE BEFORE I THROW ALL OF YOU OUT ON THE SCHOOL!" He boomed.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the pale figure standing in between the crowd and the night class .His amethyst eyes bright with annoyance and anger. Zero glared at each fan who tried to sneak their way pass him, all except for Yuki who happily bounced over to her brother.

"Good evening Oniisan ."She cheerily greeted.

"Good evening Yuki." Kaname greeted back with a small smile before looking at the annoyed male in his path.

"Kiryu-kun "Zero looked at the taller male,

"Kuran."

"DON'T ADDRESS KANAME-SAN SO DISRESPECTFULLY, YOU PIECE OF …"Before Aido could finish is sentence, he was silenced by a pissed off glare .The familiar amethyst jewels that he was used to turned borderline purple, a look of anger burning in them. Aido could not bring himself to utter a word, he stood frozen in mid-sentence.

"Zero, your eyes …" Yuki hesitated, before reaching a hand out towards the other. Upon contact, Zero snapped his head to face her with an emotionless face.

"Zero?" She called out.

At the familiar warm voice, Zero refocused his attention to what's infront of him .His headache growing stronger.

"I-I'm going back to the dorms. "He muttered out before walking away.

As the figure showed no sign of turning back, the girls rushed towards the night class. Takuma looked at his president for orders who replied his silent question with a small nod.

"Alright girls, its getting late you should get back to your dorms now, we will see you tomorrow." Takuma gave them a small loving smile causing the girls heart to flutter before they all obediently nodded their heads in agreement disappearing back to their dorms.

Yuki looked at her brother's best confident with a look of awe.

"I don't know who is scarier, you or Zero." She praised.

"Maa.I don't think I could ever beat Zero's un killer glare though." Takuma replied humbly. Just then, a sweet but familiar scent of blood filled the air .The night class became uncomfortable as the sweet-smelling scent wafted passed their noses .The say class remain oblivious to the sudden change in behavior of their idols who begin to fidget and twitch as they tried to continue their bloodlust.

Kaname was the first to recognize the tantalizing smell.

"Takuma, proceed to class first, I need to handle something." Takuma nodded at the command before proceeding to lead the night class to their classes. Yuki following the crowd ,trailing at the back, heading to her room.

Kaname then turned back to the dorms only to make a sharp turn right before the gates and into the forest .His vampire senses pointing him into the direction of the vampire hunter, the scent of blood dense in the around him.

Zero groaned as he crashed into the tree. He glared at his attacker who looks unfazed.

''Look what we have here. Didnt know it would be so easy to find you." The incubus taunted his struggling prey who looked angrier and angrier as seconds tick by.

When the opportunity came, Zero lashed out with his free leg, sending the Incubus crashing onto the ground with a solid kick to the face .His arm spotting a large gash, a pool of blood on the floor.

"That hurts." The incubus pouted before the innocent smile turned nasty as her teeth elongated to accommodate to her fury at being kicked. Her midnight leather wings sprouted from her back. With an enraged snarl, she launched herself at the male.

Zero whipped out bloody rose, shooting the bullets at an amazing speed at his target who screeched in agony as the sliver bullets made contact with her flesh searing them a bloody red.

"Forget about the orders, I WILL KILL YOU!" The Incubus charged at the sliverrete. Zero made a move to dodge only to be hampered by a sharp pain in his head .The incubus sent her prey to the ground, her fangs next to his venerable neck.

"Let's have a taste of the rumored servant of the gods shall we?" Her smile was cruel and evil as she light scape her gangs against the unblemished skin. Zero grew wide-eyed at the implication, renewing his struggling .His arm held bloody rose to the women's temple, a smug smile on his face.

"See you in Hell." With that he pressed the trigger sending the Incubus into spasm as she screamed in pain as she slowly turned into sliver dust.

Zero slides down the bark of the tree he was leaning on as his the strength in his legs faded away. Footsteps neared as he struggled to breathe due to the adrenaline in his body, however despite the approaching sound of steps, Zero did not move from his spot.

"Go away, I don't need your help." Zero grunted out as a shadow appeared in front of him with the sound of footsteps stopping right beside him.

Kaname looked at the hunter who lying injured at his feet with an expressionless gaze not saying a word for a minute.

"Personally, I don't care what happens to you but Yuki would be sad if I left you for the dead." Not waiting for a reply, Kaname bend down pulling the hunter into his arms, not caring if the blood stained his pristine uniform .He could always get a new one.

Zero did not like the feeling of the vampire on his warm breath of the male right above him as well as the faint heartbeat right next to his ear felt strange to him. Zero struggled; He was not about to be carried like a helpless pride won't allow it.

Kaname only tightened his grip on the teen, not bothering to stop the other's futile attempt at escaping and begin to walk towards his room, not trusting the other to take care of himself. Besides, he had something he want to find out from the other.

Zero hated the bastard to a whole new level as he was carried bridal style to the infirmary .He rose his uninjured arm aiming to punch the other's face only to stop as Kaname glared at him.

"I'm fighting the urge to suck you dry now Kiryu-kun, the more you struggle the more of those precious blood of you spills."

Zero stilled his body immediately; the fear of being bitten still fresh in his mind .He clenched his fist in frustration. Kaname merely glanced at the quiet teen in his arms before speeding up .If only he was obedient like this all the time but that would take away all the fun of breaking him and digging out all his secrets won't it?

Zero sat on the soft velvet bed, his amethyst eyes still glowing with wariness and distrust as Kaname took out the medication box. Both boys discarded there bloodied clothes leaving Zero shirtless and Kaname in his dress shirt.

Kaname kneeled infront of the injured teen, bandage in hand only to feel the barrel of bloody rose at his temple.

"Kiryu, stop your childish nonsense." Kaname ordered, clearly displeased at having to do more than before he could bandage the bloodied arm.

"Your eyes are glowing red." Kaname blinked as the statement sank in.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Your entering bloodlust." The barrel of bloody rose corked. However Kaname was not paying attention to anything at the moment besides his own thoughts.

'I'm going into bloodlust?' Kaname considered his next movements carefully .It doesn't seem like Zero was lying which means that his eyes must be really be glowing but the only reason why he would go into bloodlust while not having lost any blood would only be due to …" Kaname smiled knowingly.

"Kiryu-kun, are you perhaps not human?" Kaname asked innocently.

Zero tensed for a moment not noticeable to most but Kaname immediately noticed the slight moment of hesitation.

"Are you stupid? I'm the thing I hate the most, A blood-sucking leech and you asked me whether I'm human?!." Zero shouted in rage at Kaname's question.

"Then …" A pause as Kaname held the bloodied arm to his lips. Zero became alert.

"Why does your blood smell like anything but vampire or hunter? Its thrumming with so much power..." Zero's eyes widened in alarm as he tried to pull his arm away, Kaname tightened his hold on the pale but surprising soft skin, before licking away the blood that flow out of the wound.

" LET GO YOU BASTARD." Zero kicked out his legs to which Kaname merely dodged before in a swiftly pinning the male onto the blood making the velvet sheets a darker ruby red.

"Don't you think you should stop running away and come clean?" Kaname whispered into Zero's ear.

"I have no idea to what you are talking about." Zero turned his head away from those lips and warm breath that was caressing his ear. He avoided making eye contact with the beautiful male on top of him.

"Oh really?" Kaname mused as he flipped the younger male on his stomach, pinning both of Zero's arms above his head with one hand while the other untied the tie around his neck. Zero pulled at the silk binds around his wrist, growing increasingly worried and afraid, tears unconsciously making their way out of his eyes.

He jolted when he felt a hand on his right shoulder that wandered slowly downwards before stopping at his shoulder blade .A finger probing at a certain spot where his secret laid.

"I wonder what you have been hiding in here." Fingers tapped against his skin where his wing laid hidden beneath. Zero breathed in harshly as he realizes what Kaname was trying to imply.

'He knows, Oh my god he knows. 'The words repeated like a mantra in his mind. Kaname begin to rub circles around the slightly protruding hump before pressing down on it. The hunter looks so good lying on his bed squirming and withering in discomfort. It appealed to his predatory instincts greatly.

Zero screamed as pain shot through his body, with new found strength he twisted his arms out of Kaname's gasp, surprising the other male before sending a roundhouse kick to the other's face. Zero made a mad dash towards the window despite knowing that he was on the highest floor of the dorms. Kaname's arm shot out from his position, grapping Zero's uninjured arm before spinning the sliver-haired male around and pinning him against the wall with his body.

Zero glared at the other male defiantly. Kaname looked amused. Looks like kitty still has his fangs. Knowing that he would most likely have to resort to force to get his answers from the other now, Kaname locked eyes with Zero.

"I'll let you go for now but rest assured that I would exposed your secret Kiryu-kun." With that Kaname released his hold on Zero's wrist and made his way to the door with plans to go to class, a new blazer in hand.

As soon as Kaname disappeared pass the door, Zero dropped to the ground trying to wrap his mind around what had just happen .The roll of bandage forgotten at his feet.

* * *

Christmas music filled the ballroom as the students wandered in through the oak doors .The bright coloured lights illuminating the hall instead of the usual chandeliers and celling lights. Outside, the moon shined brightly, unhindered by the dark clouds that surround it.

The chairman greeted his students enthusiastically as he made his way through the crowd before his adopted daughter stopped him in his tracks.

"Chairman have you seen Zero?" Yuki questioned.

"No. Now that you mention it, I have not seen him today at all." Due to the Christmas celebration party, classes were canceled today leaving both the students and the supernaturals the whole day to prepare for tonight. Looking back at the beautiful decoration and the exquisite clothes that his precious students have worn, it looks like everyone make used of the extra time to do some last minute shopping.

Yuki looked worriedly at the chairman .She was worried that Zero would missed out the party on purpose like he did every year ever since the first time where the day class girls wouldn't leave him alone when he appeared for the night. However, this year she manage to make him promise that he would at least appear for the dinner as they missed out of each other's birthday this year due to Rido's interference .She sincerely hoped that Zero would appear soon.

Zero sneezed as he made his way to the party. Rubbing his temples, he once again tried to ease the headache he was sporting since yesterday, flashes of the forgotten incident passed through his mind every now and then .He tried to reorganized his memory but he hadn't made any headway with finding out what happen that day as the images that flood his mind were in bits and pieces .He remembered a scream, worried voices and a warm embrace but nothing more than that which is isn't worth the headache that he had been suffering from .Zero groaned as he neared the doors to the celebration ,he knew he should have just stayed in bed and just skipped the whole troublesome party but that would probably earned him a unhappy Yuki ,displeased Yagari and a bothersome chairman so he dragged his body here.

Taking a deep breath, Zero stepped through the doors.

Zero took a few seconds to adjust to the lights that filled the whole room. Silence greeted him as he made his way through the crowd who parted for him. Zero became increasingly comfortable as they stared at him intently, seconds passed and the staring had not creased. Zero tried to remain calm as he walked towards the chairman and Yuki who were staring wide-eyed in surprise or shock he didn't know .He shouldn't have come. He must have looked weird. After all, it was his first time actually dressing up for any occasion.

They stared and stared. Everyone present was stunned by the angelic appearance of the vampire-hunter not merely because that no one thought that he would show up but also because of how stunning he looked. Zero gave a smirk of glee when he caught sight of Aido whose mouth was agape in absolute shock .His steps were graceful yet purposeful .The silver locks gelled and styled to their proper positions instead of being strewed all over in a messy heap like they usually were .The teen was exceptionally well-dressed for the occasion. Zero wore the items he bought during their shopping spree Yuki noticed. Zero was dressed in a sky blue dress shirt beneath the snow white suit that they have gotten tailored for him .A cream coloured tie around his neck to complete his look .The form-fitting clothes brought out Zero's lean figure, highlighting his curves and beautiful features well, especially his amethyst eyes.

Yuki couldn't help but continued to stare even when her adopted brother had been standing infront of her minutes ago.

"Yuki?'' Zero called out to the girl infront of him who was dressed in a beautiful midnight dress.

'Is that gloss on his lips?' The girl wondered.

"YUKI!" Zero shouted at the girl causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Zero!'' Yuki greeted snapping out of her admiration, a blush on her face embarrassed at the notion that she was checking out of her adoptive brother.

'Oh My God, what was I doing. It's Zero for god's sake.' Chibi Yuki was seen pounding her head against the wall.

Just then the familiar calming voice of her brother called out to her.

"Yuki, you look great this evening." Kaname commented, pleased with his sister state of dress before locking eyes with the other person present beside her.

"Kiryu."

"Kuran." Kaname took in Zero's exceptional appearance with a blank look on his face. However in his mind he didn't expect the other to be so well dressed not to mention mesmerizing. Zero too allowed his eyes to wander on Kaname's body .He grudgingly admits to himself that the other looked great if not perfect in his red dress shirt and pure black tailored suit which he is willing to bet cost a fortune as the gold buttons and cuffs glimmered under the Christmas lights.

"Rich bastards" He muttered under his breath.

Soon, dinner came and went .The center of the hall was cleared as soft melodious music was being played. However the enchanting music did not come from the speakers that littered throughout the room. Instead it came from the secluded corner of the hall where are majestic grand piano laid. Delve fingers gently tapped each key, melodious music created under their administration. Yuki was beaming from side to side when she recognized the figure seated on the bench, playing the Christmas songs.

"Zero!" she called out was happy that Zero remembered the wish he asked of him early this year .She wished that he would play the piano again after catching him off guard once in the music room at the school playing the piano .She knew it was a bit selfish of her to ask that of him, knowing how much the piano reminds him of his broken childhood, but the sight of Zero playing the piano was just too endearing to be forgotten not to mention a waste if he stops playing for good.

Zero smiled, a genuine smile as he continued to play out the Christmas tune that he remembered .For Yuki he decided despite the fact that she was a vampire now. At least for the Yuki he used to know the one that would cheer him up in the past ,trying to get him to open up .He chuckled lightly completely in his own world not noticing inquisitive eyes staring on his form.

Kaname watched as Zero's fingers continued to dance on the piano keys while politely declining any invitation for a dance by his followers and fans with a smile, which instead of making them depressed only made them coo over him more.

Kaname walked up towards the silverrete whom no doubt heard him approaching as his shoulders tensed up .

"What do you want Kuran?" Zero gritted out, pressing on the keys more harshly in a bid to control his annoyance. Why cant he be left alone to enjoy this reprieve.

Kaname merely continued until he stood beside the male. After careful consideration on his part ever since he found out about Zero's hidden secret which he admits was well concealed until the recent attacks, he planned on how to approached the other male about this .He knew how important this discovery is .The council of supernaturals would be dying to get their hands on him ,and knowing that the Yagari would not willingly hand his student over to some power obsessed freak ,he is willing to bet that a war would break out .Furthermore ,with the recent attacks on the academy ,one can be sure that there is something more at work here .

He sneaked a glance at the teen who was ignoring his presence by concentrating on playing his music. 'It would be worth the trouble.' He decided.

"Kiryu-kun, I've decided that you should live in the night dorms." Zero stilled, his fingers paused in mid-play .He wordlessly stood up letting another member of the school who Kaname guessed belongs to the music club to take over before wordlessly stepping out to the balcony. Kaname made no move to follow after being directed an intense glare by the shorter male which blatantly says : Who are you to tell me what to do ?!

Zero grabbed the railing tightly, his knuckles turning white at the amount of strength he used as he shouted profanities into the sky, not caring if anyone heard him which is unlikely considering the loud music blasting in the hall.

"That Fucking Blood-sucking leech! Who does he think he is! Who in the world asked him to do this! "He ranted out before his voice started to waver.

In a much softer voice he whispered out. "Its not like I asked for this.'' Zero closed his eyes, tears making their way down his face. Zero didn't care if anyone saw him in his weakness now, it didn't matter anymore .His secret is out and soon everyone would know of it .It was only a matter of when.

Kaname knew that Zero would have no choice but to except his plan when the time come .The chairman would have to be first alerted to the situation which he plans on doing effectively immediately .He made his way to the long haired male, the information at the tipped of his tongue only to stop as a loud clash was heard followed by the sound of Ice breaking. Kaname left for the balcony in a burst of speed as the crowd wondered what had happened.

Zero stood, stunned in his position. Amethyst eyes full of disbelief as he tried to registered what he was saying.

"Ichiru?" He called out in a soft hesitant voice, laced with suspicion .The other male who look like a carbon copy of Zero only smiled .An innocent look on his face.

"Can't you recognize me, Brother?" Ichiru teased as he raised a hand to caress his twin's face.

Zero was too shocked to reply .He couldn't believe his eyes as he tried to convince himself that this may be just a dream but a dream can't possibly touch him could it?

Lost in his thoughts, Zero didn't realize that there was under present behind him before he was caught in a headlock.

"Well well, aren't you a cutie." A disgustingly sweet voice drawled out.

Zero found him in an uncomfortable position in the women's arms. Her long flaming red hair tickling his cheeks and neck .His right arm in a tight restraining grip in hers. Zero cringed in disgust as she ran her tongue on his skin, the feeling of the rough appendage sent shivers down his spine. His sleeves having being ripped off by the attack offer him no protection against her assault. But despite the obvious discomfort he was in, he couldn't take off his eyes from the sight infront of him.

His brother was alive. Ichiru was alive .He didn't know how it was possible but he didn't care. When he first caught sight of the silver-haired male he couldn't believe his eyes, he tried to convince himself that it was all just a prank made by his mind but after having felt the familiar spark that he and his brother shared upon contact, he was certain that it was not a dream.

However, his moment of happiness did not live long. Ichiru's pleasant smiles soon morphed into a look similar to that of an evil mastermind.

"Hello brother, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Ichiru greeted, his eyes seemingly innocent, his hand give a small wave to his elder twin of a few minutes, observing the features of his brother intently.

Zero couldn't bring him to say anything, taking in his brother's sign of shock and disbelief; Ichiru took it as his cue to continue.

"Don't worry brother, I'm quite alive like you would have guess, just not as, hmm I wonder if this is the correct word to use 'pure' as I used to be." With that jet black demon wings sprouted from his back, Ichiru's ears became pointed ,his vampire fangs became much longer than they used to as well .Amethyst eyes become silted like a cat's or a snake's .An additional tail appeared as well swishing in the air .All in all, Ichiru looked like a full-blooded devil-vampire hybrid as his amethyst turned blood-red a sign the use of vampire powers.

"W-What happen to you?" Zero tried to control his emotions that were currently flooding his mind. Disbelief, shock, happiness and finally anger.

"What Is going on?!" He raged .The other only stared at the fuming teen making no motion that indicate that he would reply.

"Ichiru!" Zero demanded .He was frustrated .He though his life was finally going to get some sort of balance and then first the attacks started, next Kuran found out about his secret now his apparently deceased brother came back to life but not giving him any answers that he currently seek.

"Well, Nii-san how about we see your wings." Ichiru said suggestively. Zero tensed, his shoulder blades trembling slightly in response to his uncertainty and anxiety. Zero grunted as a hand in his hair yanked his head forcefully to the side exposing his tattooed neck .He eyes widened when he saw his brother's face so close to his face in a flash of a second .A syringe in his hand .The green bumbling liquid in it only increase his fear. Despite the state of his injured arm ,he lashed out only for it to be caught in his brother's clawed hand.

"We wouldn't want to break your arm do we?" Ichiru whispered into his ear, before giving Zero a harsh slap on his face using the back of his hand making the other recoil slightly an the unexpected hit.

Zero tried to shake off the dizzy spell that plague his mind, his cheek throbbing in pain at the hit .It was then he felt a prick at the base of his neck .The green liquid disappearing under his skin. The next moment he felt an insane amount of pain surging through his body sending him convulsing on the floor as the arms that restrained him released their hold.

Zero trashed as his body screamed pain .He saw red as he felt thousands of tiny needles pushing their away pass his skin. Unable to take the pain any longer when he felt the sensation of his skin tearing, Zero screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" White feathers cascaded as a blood-covered wing emerged from his back. Zero just lied on the cool ground not caring about the sound of arriving footsteps nor did he care about having his secret out in the open, all he cared about was soothing the pain that had racked his entire being.

"Looks like they were right, you are a seraph." Ichiru spit out angrily .The reason is simple. Unlike other creatures, One cannot simply be born as a seraph, instead people are chosen to be them .No one is entirely sure how someone is chosen to be one ,but it was speculated that the powers of a seraph are granted by god to those who have to overcome the greatest trials in life like stopping a world war or calamity .

Zero couldn't find the strength to say anything .He did not even move when he felt the presence of the night class president infront of him.

Kaname eyes glowed bright red as he lifted his arm sending a gush of wind at the duo .The female jumped out of way with speed matching that of her Nekomata blood, while Ichiru flew on his jet black leather wings .His hand holding out a sphere of chilling ice that was fired straight at the other vampire. Kaname disappeared in a fickle of shadows appearing infront of the demon, eyes blazing with power. Ichiru not losing in terms of speed brought his arm to conjure a shield as a powerful blow of concentrated physic power slammed down.

Both boys jumped back, each watching the other with caution .It was when Kaname moved to the side that the standstill was broken .The clawed fingers missing his neck but a few centimeters as the other enemy made herself known. Then the three blurred into a flurry of movements.

Zero tried to follow the high-speed movements only to find his usual perfect eyesight blurring as patches of darkness appeared in his sight. Despite his feathered wing resting by his side, he felt alarmingly cold .He faded in and out of consciousness, fighting the urge to completely blacked out .He wanted answers and the only way is to get it out of his brother but apparently he wish was not going to happen as his consciousness faded away replaced by a frigid cold wing in his mind.

The three supernaturals stilled their movements as they felt a pulse of foreign power leaked out of the teen lying in his pool of blood caused by his reopened wound on his arm .The sliver-haired male stood up, eyes a pale ice blue, his sole white wing gave a metallic shine ,cleaned of blood.

"**Enemy detected, level 10 restrains released." **Zero's voice came out monotonously as he mumbled the words .His blue amethyst eyes turning a burning azure blue.

"**Commencing attack." **A black gale whipped out from his body, forming shadowy swords in the air in tens and hundreds, With a flick of his finger the blades sharpened before they were sent flying in their direction.

Ichiru fired his own shots to repel the projectiles while the girl used her natural flexibility to dodged the blades.

"Looks like the Kitty went mad " The female perked out as she moved expertly, avoiding the projectiles that were sent her way.

"We are leaving .We confirmed what we wanted to check." Ichiru ordered, leaping away and off the railings but without one last glance at his brother.

"Hai hai ." The girl mumbled, following the other's footsteps into the shadows as they teleported away.

Kaname started to formulate his plans of attack in his mind. He need to knock Zero out. Help arrived a not a moment sooner as the chairman held his blade in his hand, Toga Yagari by his side armed with his anti-vampire guns. Takuma and his circle were also present. Their eyes widened to comical proportions as they caught sight of the lone wing attached to the prefect .If it bothered them they didn't say anything. Zero looked to the sight, appraising the new arrivals, his hand rose again to direct the black gale towards the new comers. Aido and Kain each respectively made a wall of ice and fire to block the incoming black wind, While Kaname moved behind the occupied teen before giving a strong hit to the back of the seraph's neck .The black blades in the air dissipated as Zero slumped forward into Kaname's arm.

The chairman locked eyes with him. The cheerful expression that they were used to seeing was for once replaced with a look of seriousness. Yagari merely took Zero out of Kaname's arm. Despite the usual stoic expression that he had on his face, anyone could see that he was worried for the charge that lied asleep in his arms.

"We need to talk, in my office all of you now." The chairman commanded in his no-nonsense tone. Everyone nodded as they headed back into the emptied hall whose previous occupants were already evacuated back into their rooms.

* * *

Zero woke up to the sound of shouting and complains right below his room or what it seems to be his room. Taking in the velvet curtains, overly-soft black silk covers of the bed, he accurately guess that this was one of the unoccupied rooms of the night dorms. His secret is no doubt being discussed right now and he also knew that it is not possible to continue to stay with in his own rooms now, especially since he was obviously targeted. Staying with the normal humans would no doubt bring unnecessary risks to both himself and his human peers which the chairman would certainly want to avoid .At least here, the supernaturals know how to defend themselves and are less likely to get hurt in the fights to come.

How he wished he could just kill himself. Yagari would be displeased if he found about Zero wanting to kill himself but he doubt he would stab himself, he was no coward after all.

Zero wandered away from his new room, away from the direction where the chatter and discussion were coming from .He didn't want to listen to the things they say about him nor was he in a mood to answer their questions. Taking small quite steps, Zero made his way to the room located at the end of the corridor. Standing infront of him in the enclosed glass back balcony was a grand piano. Zero smiled as he situated himself in the plush seat.

He skimmed through the sheets of music stored in his mind before coming across one that he held close to his heart .It was a piece he and his father wanted to play for his mother's birthday as it was the song his father used to propose to his mother but failed to as his family was killed before he could.

**Full Moon Wo Sagashite**

**~ Eternal Snow~**

(I do not own the song nor did I translate it ,and it rightfully belongs to its respectively creators )

Zero's fingers danced around the keys, the music started to form at his fingertips. The moment the music started, he found himself forgetting the worries that he was currently facing instead he poured all his feelings into the music he was playing .The lyrics that his father once thought him unconsciously escaping pass his lips .

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana? _

(How long has it been since I fell in love with you?)

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

(My feelings only increase)

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

(Will you notice them)

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

(Even though I've never once put them into words?)

Drowned in his music Zero Did not notice the first snow descending.

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

(Like the snow, they just)

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

(Quietly keep accumulating)

The small fluffy white ice cotton floated down in millions as the song continued.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

(Hold me tight- if this is how it feels)

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

(I didn't want to know)

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

(What it was like to be in love with someone)

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

(I love you- my tears won't stop)

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

(And so I wish)

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

(That I had never met you)

Caught in his moment of joy, Zero didn't notice a familiar figure approaching the garden .He just continued to sing his heart out. Kaname didn't know why he was walking towards the garden despite knowing who was in there currently .He knew but he couldn't resist. Zero's melodious voice filled the entire garden as he stepped into it .His voice was filled with so much emotions that Kaname cant help but be entranced by the strength being the other's voice and words.

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?_

( How long will I be thinking of you?)

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta_

(My sighs fogged up the window glass)

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de _

(Can a candle flame)

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kana?_

(Still melt my trembling heart?)

Zero knew Kaname was there, but seriously at the moment he didn't want to stop even if he knew he would be exposing his inner turmoil to the other who was the last person in the world he wanted to show this side of himself to but he cant be bothered with it now .

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

(Hold me tight, tight enough to break me)

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

(So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard)

_Samukunai youni to_

(I won't feel cold)

Zero was sure he was going to regret this later but for now he world just follow his instinct, he spared a glance towards Kaname who seemed shocked that he would acknowledge his presence before tilting his head to the side, inviting the other to seat with him.

Kaname rose a brow at the invite but nonetheless he soon did as the other suggested slipping into the seat next to Zero. Their arms brushed against each other but neither seem to mind the contact .

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

(I miss you- every time I think of you)

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)_

(Tonight, too, I hold)

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

(This half-finished muffler, all alone)

Kaname then followed Zero's lead playing the tune on the ivory keys. Zero rose a brow in mild surprise but didn't protest.

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

(If there was an eternally falling snow)

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kana?_

(Could it hide my feelings for you?)

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

(Hold me tight- if this is how it feels)

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

(I didn't want to know)

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

(What it was like to be in love with someone)

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

(I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest)

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

(I want to shout to the wintery sky)

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

("I want to see you right now")

Both boys dragged out the last key as the ending lyrics left Zero's lips. Then an awkward silence descended on the two.

"I didn't know you could sing." Kaname spoke up after minutes of silence.

"My mother taught it to me." Zero replied, deciding to indulge the other's curiosity for one. Kaname couldn't take his eyes of the amethyst eyed male whose soft features were further enhanced by the moon and the snowy background make the other male look ethereal. Zero then suddenly stood up to which Kaname's own orbs followed, Zero only looked at him before muttering a good night.

"Merry Christmas Zero-kun " Kaname didn't know what prompted him to say that but he smiled when he heard the other.

"Merry Christmas Kaname-senpai." It was formal and respectfully like the tone everyone uses with him, yet when Zero said it, it somehow made Kaname feel warmer than he had felt for a long time.

~Chapter End ~

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Yay after 3 days of writing !** REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ! **

Don't ask me why I didn't post it on Christmas instead, wanted to but my vacation to japan awaits :D Muahaha~


	4. Chapter 4

For those who have favoured, reviewed and followed despite my inactivity. Thank you ^.^ and here is the chapter you guys have been patiently waiting for.

**~Memory~**

"I did not have a choice, " A commanding voice told the child infront of him. The one-year old child could not understand the words that were directed at him but he knew instinctively that the creature infront of him was not his friend. He wanted his parents and his brother, he wanted to feel the warmth and comfort that they would bring him. He reached out his tiny hands to in a vain attempt to search for them only to flinched away in pain as a harsh slap collided with his arms.

"Hence it is only fair for that you too, do not have a choice in choosing your own fate". The voice repeated, it sounded strained even to his ears .A child's ears. Why was the man sad? The baby boy looked up at his kidnapper reaching his hands out to touch the sad and melancholic face infront of him, his hands wiggling in the air as the man moved away. Casting one last look at the boy wrapped in blankets on the floor, the man whispered a few words causing himself to slowly crumble into dust as his powers in the shape of black liquid seeped through the stone floor towards the boy he laid as a sacrifice to fate staining his left pure snow white wings an ugly black. The boy trashed in agony as the foreign power begin to invade his body trying to remove his seraph's blood and replacing it with their own.

In the last minute of life, he saw the boy staring at him with a tear stained face,

"May you find the wings to fly from your chained you find light beyond the dark. May you find love and happiness from this cursed destiny." He whispered as he disappeared into the wind, leaving the boy in the arms of his parents who had arrived at the scene. Zero felt warm arms immediately securing his tiny body tightly in their arms, soothing him. The boy still staring at the spot where the odd man once stood.

Zero woke up when the recurring dream faded away. No, not a dream, a memory. He gasped the silky material that lay over his heart. The pain was excruciating. He didn't know what prompted this dream but he was sure he didn't want to go through it again. The dream was a reminder of how he came to gain the accursed power of the black seraph.

"A seraph created by gods to surpassed gods themselves. An unparalleled being whose mission is to serve fate. Decided neither by blood nor choice but by Fate's hands. Trapped forever in the never-ending struggle for freedom until the start of a new beginning." Zero didn't know how many times he recited the ancient scripture regarding this species 'blessing'.

"A cruse under the name of blessing, what a joke." He laughed in mockery. How could anyone really believe that such a power exist without a price of equal to its might. His predecessor must have been crazy in the head.

One thing Zero learned in his life is that nothing comes free. Never. There is always a price tag hovering in front of every choice he made. Some were insignificant but others were … he didn't even want to think about it. However it seemed that not everyone shared his sentiments like his brother for instance. Zero couldn't tell whether he was overflowing with joy or grieve and betrayal that his eyes are staring to watered.

"I'm pathetic. I threw fate back into god's face so many times, that now I have become their plaything." Zero mused at his condition .He has gone through so many things that adults would have pissed themselves if they were to went through what he had .He escaped death, fought against instinct and destroyed those who stood against him.

'This may be may be my last stand against fate' Zero decided .He was tired, his stone mind and will continuously eroded by coming waves till one day they would become one with vast ocean that was once against looked towards the door.

"Yuki, you can come in you know.'' The said girl peeked in from the now unlocked door.

"How long did you know I was there?" Yuki asked, a blush evident on her face from being caught. A vampire who can't conceal her presence but its Zero so it should be expected.

"The moment you whispered to Kuran-senpai that 'my sleeping face is like a baby doll'? Zero stated in an amused tone, though slightly pissed at the analogy watching the girl still standing in his doorway with a full-blown smirk on his face.

"Oh My Gosh! Zero, are you smiling?" Yuki exclaimed in shock, though the teasing tone in her voice said otherwise. Nonetheless, Zero reverted back to his usual look in a matter of milliseconds, devoid of all emotions except the trademark scowl showing his displeasure.

Zero raised his leg just in time to swat away the 'insect' that came flying towards him.

"My son! Are you alright?! Let daddy look at your wounds." Chairman Cross fussed over the annoyed teen still on his bed .A hand on the other's chest pushing the man away from his body.

"I'm F.I.N.E. " Each syllabus pronounced with a strong layer of threat underneath. Cross gave a sigh before settling at the edge of the bed .The soft glow of the moon highlighting the prominent black bags under his eyes as well as the sorry state of the long brown tresses that frame his face. The Chairman looked twice his age .

"How long?" There was no need for elaboration. The Chairman understood immediately.

"3 days." Zero nodded but said nothing in return but his eyes showed concern and gratitude for the man infront of him. Although he would never admit it, he already acknowledged the man as his father.

Cross soaked up the image of his adopted son wondering how he was going to break the news to him. He knew Zero wouldn't like it ,but there wasn't much choices left to consider. Once again, his son is thrown back into chaos, his escape from troubles a short lived one.

"Zero-kun, listen carefully. I know this might upset you but right now it is the best choice we have …"

"Just get straight to the point." Zero stared directly into the eyes of the chairman, he could guess what is about to come.

"You need to leave the school." Okay. He was not expecting that. Rage and disappointed bubbled up in his heart.

"Wha…"

"Wait, I'm not done. We are not asking you to leave the school permanently." The Chairman smiled .He would never send his son away just for the safety of the school. He would rather let the school and himself to be destroyed before even thinking of casting his son away.

"You will be going on a trip to Italy .You need to find out who is after you." He would have asked a hunter stationed there to check at the research institute but knowing that information on the ranked X creature can only be understood by the creature itself, it would be best if Zero were to go.

"What else? Cross raised a brow but smiled, knowing nothing can hide from his son. This is also the most difficult part.

"Kaname-kun would be escorting you there."

**-36,000 Feet Above the Atlantic Ocean-**

Zero looked out of the window, amethyst eyes staring at the white clouds and blue mind flickering the images that lead to this current perdicament.

**Flashback**

" What?!"

Kaname sighed esperatedly. "We are taking my jet".

"Are you crazy? Two high schoolers taking a private jet to Italy, it would just scream 'Target Me!' " Zero rebutted sarcastically. Kaname and Zero stared at each other before kaname broke off the standoff, leaving a bewildered thought the other would insist more.

'I thought he would put up a greater fight ...'

Kaname left the room, opting to call Takuma for a new arrangement.

**Flashback End**

Zero continued to stare out at the clouds, his face contorting in mind disgust as he caught sight of the pureblood setting next to him. He swirled towards the window the moment he saw kaname glance at him. He was happy not having taken a private jet with only the blood sucker for company, but he was by all means not elated at the prospect of being next to one to the remaining 5 hours either. The reflection of the flawless blood-sucker on the window didn't help either.

**-Hotel-**

The clean white room filled with esquite features brought distaste to Zero as he drop his luggage bag on the carpeted floor.

'At least, the rooms are separated', glancing to the door, he could see Kaname entering his own room. To Zero, a common hotel room would suffice but apparently due to Kaname's pureblood status, they ended up in a suite as it was inappropriate for a pureblood to live in anything considered normal in Italy.

'Well, they made it pretty obvious.' Zero grimaced at the memory of being pierce with hundred of arrows at the lobby when they tried to get a room while Kaname was showered with love.

They were lucky that I didn't shoot them', not that he could as bloody rose was currently in possession of the bloodsucker having forced to relinquish his 'partner' to the other before they left the country.

'It's going to be a long day'. Zero groaned.

The trip to the institute was filled with the same tension as that on the the plane. Their guide to the ruins behind the white walls and modern windows of the research center stood at the gate.

Zero's eyes stayed on the other's form more than brown curls teased the man's well-sculptured face, his skin a bright healthy tan. He didn't look like he belonged to a place that digs up rocks and inspect skeletons. He was all smiles as he greeted the two.

'He seemed human.' Kaname's eyes bored into his lilac ones, a silent message passed between them .Both coming to a conclusion that despite the non-treatening aura, there is a need for caution.

After pleasantaries were exchanged the group headed up the ragged path towards the ancient ruins pearched at the hilltops overlooking what it seems to be a parady of a black hole on earth, a land of emptiness filled with sand and bare land spread out for them as they reach the top, desolate and void of life .

''Pity isn't it?'' the guide spoke. "A land once flourishing under the guidance of the seraph reduced to nothing but dirt, there were no survivors of the great disaster that occurred here a hundred years ago. The cause remains unknown till this day …"

The bubbly voice was drowned by the deep sadness Zero felt through the Earth that was the home of his ancestors. Despite having no knowledge of this place, he felt the devastation and cruelty inflicted on the day of the accident. The shear multitude of emotions pouring out of the earth washed over him like a tsunami. He scrunched his eyes in pain .

"Zero". The familiar baritone voice cut through the hazy pain of his migraine. Zero turned facing a blank look from the other vampire, the guide hovering close to him .

"Oh my god, are you okay?. You look flushed." Zero wanted to him to shut up. The hyper attitude is starting to get to him. Reigning in his annoyance, he replied the pureblood tersely.

"Let's go."

The destroyed gate greeted them with a broken welcome. The guide bounced towards the temple situated at the center of the ruins, having miraculously survived the century long neglect and abuse.

They come to a stop infornt of two angels.

"These are the angels that guarded this humble abode, the left is Albite while the right is Obsidian, both act as guardians to the head seraph of the temple, Albite was his lover while Obsidian was his jealous brother of Albite that wished for …." Zero once agin ignored the other's rambing as he stared at the statues.

It was obvious that one of the statues was favoured over the other. The one on the right was tattered and torn like fabric, the once glossy and glistening black stone was marred with scratches and charred holes as if burned and stabbed. The other was still shining a pristine white, standing tall and new like when it was first made,the two were the sun and moon, representing death and life. The twin angels over balance.

Zero took a step towards the damaged angel, running his hand over the jagged lines that marred its he felt a connection to the being that the statue was mold after as if the story passed down for generations isn't entirely true as if there was a history that was buried under all the lies. A secret carried to the grave and treasured by those involved. Despite the magnitute of damage, Zero felt the warmth of love and melancholy sweeped through into his finger tips as a story unflod in his mind.A tale of two lover against the wishes of the prejudal society they serve and guide. A love so pure and strong that the loss of their another half sent the other in rage. Yet, the gentle final ending they shared was so sacred and intimate that Zero didn't shed tears for their death but smiled in memory of their happiness.

Kaname watched in interest as a small smile lit up on the other. It was the first time he saw Zero shed his trademark scowl and expressionless face. It was eye-opening for the wary hunter to throw all caution into the wind and bare his emotions for all to see.

"He looks like an angel." Kaname glanced in the direction of the guide as he heard his staement .Kaname gave no indication of agreement but he felt a burning irritation that he immediatelly stamped down. Kaname believes he had been feeling out this few days, it should have been the nasty taseless tablets he consumed in the way here. He didn't need anyone to point out the fact that there hadn't been any problems since he started drinking them since it was invented .

As if sensing Kaname's eyes on him, Zero turned his head away, his hand however still laid connected to the angel. The sight of Zero connecting himself to the defiled angel send a shivering pleasure down Kaname's spine. The damp and dingy landscape painted a look of deep hidden desires which Kaname was drowning in.

However, as if sensing his thoughts,Zero snapped towards his direction, his amethyst eyes gleaming with something dark. Kaname wiped all trace of emotions on his face and stared back impassively. He wasn't sure why he thought of Zero that way, but he wasn't going to let it repeat again. It was wrong on so many levels.

Zero having paid his respect to his ancestor, tilted his head to Kaname and gestured to the temple. The two approached the gate with caution.

The symbols on the ground were a faded murky red. The eerie feeling sets in when Zero sensed the aura of death mingled with the melachronic feel of the temple.

'Someone has been in here'. He looked in Kaname's direction. The other having noticed the same thing glanced over as well. They made eye contact right before the temple lit up in bright orange flames.

Zero drew his gun pointing it at the netrance of the temple or what left of it after the explosion .Standing infront of the gates was his twin.

"Hello Zero." Ichiru drawled ,a smirk on his face. Zero growled in return, a burning desire to pulverise his twin...

"It's a pity isnt it ?", Ichiru gestured to the demolised temple, "After all wasn't this the birth place of your powers?'' The burining sensation in his chest grew as Ichiru taunted. Zero glared.

"Looks like you have more self-control then I thought" Ichiru concluded before making eye contact with Zero, but he wasn't looking at Zero but something deeper.

Zero's instincts flared, moving to the right he narrowly escaped a well-aimed needle to his neck.

"I knew you werent normal'' Kaname pushed his powers to the ground sending a wave of rubble towards the guide.

"Heh, I knew it wouldn't be easy anyway." The blond-haired man landed beside Ichiru in a crouched, in his hand a black rifle.

"I'm Arashi, nice to meet you triple S-Class Pureblood and X-Class Black Seraph". A feral grin on his face.


End file.
